1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an information terminal and an information terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rental service for renting, to a user, an electric storage device for feeding electric power, for example, to an electric bicycle, an electric scooter, an electric car, or the like is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306961 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-250786). In this rental service, history information of a state of the electric storage device is transmitted from a user's information terminal to a server device of a management center, and a use state and the like of the electric storage device is thus managed in the server device.
However, according to the conventional technique, there are cases where a user continues to use an electric storage device without transmission of history information of a state of the electric storage device to a server device. In such cases, there is a problem that a use state and the like of the electric storage device cannot be properly managed in the server device.